Misión Barbarossa
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: Kakuzu ya ha hecho de las suyas, pero esta vez no está solo. Junto a Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, y la voz, emprenden una misión algo arriesgada, pero, ¿De qué se trata?


**. . .**

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: **-We love reviews-**

Disclaimed:

·El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

·Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

-Vale, atención soldados, la misión va a empezar –sentenció de un tono serio unos de los sujetos de la habitación.- ¿Alguna pregunta de última hora? – _crik, crik _– Bueno, pues empe-

-¡Espere sempai! Tobi tiene una pregunta.

-¿Ahora que pasa Tobi…? –preguntó con hastía la misma voz.

-¿Tobi se ha de cambiar de máscara? –ante eso, ninguno de los sujetos supo que responder- Es que Tobi no se aclara entre esta máscara –sacando una máscara naranja de a saber dónde- o esta –sacando una más igual- o, o en el peor de los casos la que Tobi ya lleva.

-Tobi, creo que no hace falta que te cambies de máscara –dijo el misterioso sujeto mientras veía al enmascarado con una gotita estilo anime-. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Yo tengo una Kakuzu –empezó a decir uno de los sujetos mientras se sacaba la capa revelando a un hombre de piel y pelo azul-, ¿Se supone que hacemos esto para…?

-¿Qué no es obvio tiburón? Vamos a una misión de rescate, ¿Qué no te enteraste en ese entonces o qué?

-¿En que momento?

-En la reunión –dijo el sujeto Kakuzu con tono de obviedad-.

-Aaaa… -dijo para después suspirar- me quedé dormido después de "Hemos de salvar..."

-¡Eso es el principio! –Le gritó-, pero bueno, supongo que con saber que has de salvar algo ya está bien… -dijo algo más recuperado de lo del principio.

-Kakuzu, ¿cómo va a estar bien si Kisame no sabe lo que ha de salvar? –Preguntó con obviedad un rubio de ojos azules. "Hn, aunque es imposible no saber que es…".

-Bueno, ¿empezamos ya? Que en menos de una hora he de ir a una misión de Pain –soltó una voz atemorizante desde dentro de una marioneta gigante.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con vosotros, ¿A caso no sabéis cuánto cuesta poner voz a unos imbéciles como vosotros? Aunque mirándolo por otro lado… si esto pasa cada mes, al final seré multimillonario –dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Ni te creas que te vaya a pagar por horas! –Soltó el tal Kakuzu a la misteriosa voz-

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡El contrato dice lo contrario!

-¡Eso es por qué no leíste la letra pequeña! –le espetó con superioridad Kakuzu.

-¡Ni que letra pequeña ni que hostias!

-Pues lo que oyes chaval, -dijo mientras sacaba de Kami-sama sabrá donde un contrato firmado al nombre de la agencia "ponle voz a tu vida" patrocinado por Pokémon- ¿ves? Mira aquí –dijo mientras señalaba una línea recta con dos lupas.-

-"Este contrato podrá ser cambiado al antojo por Kakuzu de Akatsuki". –Leyó en voz alta la extraña voz.- ¡¿Cómo iba a leer eso?! –escupió todo enfadado la voz.

-Y ahí, niños, tenemos un perfecto ejemplo de porque nunca hay que firmar un contrato con Kakuzu –dijo Kisame a la nada.

-Kisame, ¿A quién le hablas? –le pregunto un sexi hombre de pelinegro con sexis ojeras.

-Pues les estoy enseñando la norma número 7 del "cuaderno de supervivencia en normas de Akatsuki" Itachi. –declaró nuestro hombre-tiburón al recién nombrado Itachi.

-¿Hay algo así, hn? –Preguntó el rubio Deidara a Sasori-.

-Sí, es una estupidez para perder el tiempo –Sasori- pero lo hizo Konan en su tiempo libre.

-Pues debe tener mucho tiempo libre, hn. –Dijo Deidara cruzando los brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza.-

-¡A callar! –Gritó Kakuzu- Vamos a empezar con la misión "Rescatar el dinero de las peligrosas manos de Pein".

-Hai… -se escucharon las animadas voces de los akatsukis de fondo-.

-¡Vamos!

-Y dicho y hecho, -empezó a decir la voz alquilada ya resignada- a la señal ¿de _peace and love_? –las sombras se giran hacia la voz misteriosa y asienten seguros de ellos mismos- pues bueno, eso, a la señal de _peace and love _los sujetos de negro empezaron a caminar en dirección al profundo y lúgubre pasillo de tierra… -empieza a decir unas pobre voz estafada.

¿To be continued?


End file.
